Serena VS Serena
by AmericanPrincess88
Summary: Serena never imagined that there was a girl with the same name as her until a new girl comes. Everyone thinks she is so cool and so amazing. Is she all that cool and amazing find out in Serena VS Serena!


Serena VS Serena  
  
"I don't know how you do it Serena. I for one could never take three naps a day, eat three meals and three snacks, two hours of PlayStation, and chat on the net," said an annoyed Luna to Serena one-day.  
"ORGANIZATION! DUH! What kind of idiot doesn't have a complete schedule of everything she is going to do in one Sunday," said Serena.  
Luna rolled her eyes at Serena. Serena was a very kind and considerate girl. When she wanted to be. She was also very smart and studied hard. When she wanted to. Serena was great at resisting food. If it suited her. Of course if you do not know Serena than I will be the one to tell you that only 50% of the time Serena was kind to people and that 99.9% of the time Serena chose to eat the food she wanted then to restrain herself, and she chose to goof off instead of study 99.9% of the time as well.  
The next day at school there was a new girl. She was about 5'5" and had flowing red hair that seamed to come a live when put in sunlight.  
"Hi Serena," said an excited Molly. "Have you met the new girl her name is Serena just like you except you two couldn't BE more opposite. I mean this girl eats only healthy foods, she is totally into studying and getting good grades and she hates video games," Molly was panting by the time she was done bragging about Serena. The NEW Serena that is.  
The old Serena was looking at the new girl with both jealousy for being so much better, and with interest.  
"I don't know why Luna, but the new Serena is just so pretty that I have to wonder is she isn't part of the Enemy's next plan to take over the world," said Serena when she got home from school.  
"Well why are you so suspicious?" asked Luna curious to see if Serena was right about this new girl.  
"Well she has very pretty red hair for starters, and she totally loves to study I mean I asked her if she wanted to go to the mall after school and she said she had to study for a SPELLING TEST! I mean come on Luna that is abnormal," said Serena with a look of disgust on her face just thinking about Serena number two.  
"Oh Serena that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever herd. This new girl doesn't sound like an enemy she sounds like the type of girl who will have amazing successes in her life," said Luna rolling her eyes.  
Deep within the palace of Queen Beryl Serena (not Sailor Moon Serena, but the other one) walked silently towards Queen Beryl.  
"Have you destroyed Sailor Moon yet Rena?" asked the Queen in an evil voice.  
"No y. your m. majesty" said Rena in a small and petrified voice.  
Queen Beryl chuckled a little before saying "That's funny Rena you saying you didn't destroy Sailor Moon. Ha! Ha! Ha! That is the first real entertainment I've had in years," said Queen Beryl expecting for Rena to say Yes that is funny because I actually did destroy Sailor Moon, but Rena didn't laugh she just stood there waiting for her mighty Queen to stop laughing.  
"Your majesty it is true I have yet to even find Sailor Moon, but I do have a plan so if you will be so kind as to show at least a little mercy I will have Sailor Moon gone tomorrow I p. p. promise," Said Rena.  
The next morning when Serena got to school everyone except for herself were hypnotized.  
"We will do what Rena says," they were saying together in chorus.  
Serena immediately knew that this new Serena was part of the enemy. Serena ran outside into the courtyard as fast as she could so she could transform.  
"MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!" Serena screamed and in one minute she was no longer Serena, but Sailor Moon.  
"Excellent!" said Rena. "Perfect. You are now the slaves of Queen Beryl" Rena said. "We are slaves of Queen Beryl," they droned.  
Before Rena could say another word Sailor Moon took action. "Hey you wanna be leave those kids a lone! The only person I will let you take is Melvin he is the dweeb in the front row," said Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and Defender against Evil, and on behalf of the Moon you're punished" shouted Sailor Moon.  
"HA! That's a laugh. Look at Me everyone I'm Sailor Mooooooooooooooooooon," said Rena barely able to control herself.  
Serena did not like to be laughed so she said "You better watch what you say! I am no joke! I am SAILOR MOON!" screamed Serena blushing.  
Before Serena could tell people to stop laughing the zombies were surrounding her.  
"Remember Moon Tiara Star dust," said Luna.  
"Oh yeah! MOON TIARA STAR DUST!" screamed Sailor Moon. As soon as Serena was sure her friends were okay she went to fight Rena, but when she got to where she had last left Rena she was gone. Serena was about ready to go out to face her fans as Sailor Moon when WHAM! She was hit from behind. When she turned around there was Rena.  
"Now to finish you off," said Sailor Moon confidently.  
"Go ahead and try," screamed Rena.  
Serena tried every move she had and even tried to be creative but Rena was far to powerful. Sailor Moon thought that this was the end of her when Rena had screamed out a death spell when all of a sudden a rose came and hit her side. She screamed in horror and melted.  
"Are you all right Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo Mask.  
"Yes I'm fine," said Sailor Moon.  
"Well done Sailor Moon," said Luna "You may not have been the one to beat Rena, but you did your best, and freed your friends from her power. I'm proud of you"  
Serena agreed with Luna. Maybe she didn't defeat Rena, but she tried her hardest and didn't give up. Serena realized from that moment on that as long as she did her best that was all that matter.  
  
The  
  
End 


End file.
